


rain

by staticbees



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: You hang out with your cousin on the first day of his visit to Florida.(Something's not right.)





	rain

Milo is sitting on your couch, playing with a rubix cube, his journal lying on the seat next to him. He looks up as you approach.

 

“Hey,” he says. 

 

“Hey. Is that mine?”

 

“Huh?” He glances down at the rubix cube in his hands. “Oh. Yeah, I’m preeeetty sure it’s broken.”

 

“Oh well.” You shrug. “I never used it that much anyway.”

 

_( Something’s not right.)_

 

He nods. “Hey, are you, uh, sure you want to go to Victor Park today?” 

 

You blink. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Why?”

 

“Isn’t it going to rain?” 

 

_ (This isn’t how it happened.) _

 

“Uh, I don’t know,” you say. You didn’t think it was, but maybe he’s right. “I’ll check the weather channel. I'm sure there’s nothing to be worried about, or anything.” 

 

The TV's been on in the background, volume muted – some golf tournament, you think – and you go to change the channel. Before you can touch anything, though, the screen dissolves into grainy static. 

 

“Uh, my TV’s not working,” you report, slightly unnerved. 

 

Milo hums. “Yeah, that’s probably because of the rain.”

 

“You, uh, know it’s not raining, right?”

 

He makes a noncommittal noise. 

 

_ (This is wrong. This is  all  wrong.) _

 

“Anyway,” you continue, ignoring his odd fixation on the weather, “It’s just... weird. It usually works fine. Gotta ask Dad about that, I guess.” You pause. “Yeah, but I think going out’s fine. I don’t think it’s gonna rain. It’s really sunny out today.” 

 

“I  _ really  _ don’t think that’s a good idea,” your cousin warns, voice raspy. 

 

You feel your stomach drop. 

 

“Is something wrong?” 

 

“I guess.” He shrugs slightly. “Not much you can do about it at this point, though. Maybe when the rain stops.”

 

You give him a look. “Milo, c’mon, man, what’s going on? Whatever it is, I promise, I can help you.” 

 

Milo laughs hoarsely at that. “No, you really  _ can’t _ .” 

 

There’s a thought niggling at the back of your mind – an  _ important _ thought, like the one you get when you just  _ might _ have left the oven on, except for the fact that you’re at home, you haven’t left the house all day, and you barely ever use your oven, anyway.   

 

“How come?” you ask.

 

Your cousin turns to face you, his eyes finding yours. They’re stark white, a blank void, like someone’s carved all the life out of them, and your breath catches in your throat. 

 

“I’m dead,” he says, “remember?”

 

 

 

 

You wake up gasping. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of working on my 5k word marble hornets fic. go me.


End file.
